


Countdown-to-Christmas One-Shots

by The1TrueAnon



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable beans, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Drabbles!, Cuddles, Donatello x Sasha Lett, Fluff, Love Mikey Muches, Mikey is Here too!, Much Winter Wonders, Multi, My First Drabble Collection, Raphael x Talyn (Possibly), The Lovely Bean, Will Add to these as I go, Will Prolly Still Be Posting this Long After Christmas (Cause I Suck Like That), leo is gay, relationship fun, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1TrueAnon/pseuds/The1TrueAnon
Summary: A collection of Christmas-y, Winter-y stories!Here's a prompt list if any of y'all wanna try it too!1: Snowday2: Snowball Fight3: Baby, It's Cold Outside4: Do You Want to Build a Snowman?5: Hot-Chocolate-Mess6: Cuddles7: Starry Nights and Christmas Lights8: Christmas Movies9: Charlie Brown Christmas10: Ice Skating11: Christmas Music12: Candy Canes13: Setting Up the Tree14: You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch15: Christmas List(s)16: Skiing17: Christmas Sweaters18: Sledding19: Mistletoe20: More Hot Chocolate, Please!21: Ornaments22: Makin' Cookies23: Cuddles (Pt. 2)24: Christmas Eve25: Merry Christmas!26: And a Happy New Year!
Relationships: April O'Neil/Sunita (TMNT), Donatello (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Maybe Hypno/Warren?, Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Countdown-to-Christmas One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> And thus I start my first drabble!  
Excited!  
So, for number one, I'm playing off of animal instincts a little and Sasha's ability to get angry.  
Have fun! Wish for snow for me!

“It’s gonna snow.” Thus was the proud declaration of Sasha as she stepped into the lair. Raph, Leo, and Mikey all looked up at her, then at each other, and then proceeded to burst into laughter.

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember telling a joke,” Sasha said a little snippily. “Would someone like to remind me of it?”

“Ha ha … oh. You’re serious?” Leo asked, wiping away tears of mirth. 

“I wouldn’t be because …?”

“Because we were just outside a few minutes ago!” Mikey explained.

“Yeah, and there wasn’t a cloud in sight,” Raph added.

“Well, I know it’s going to snow.” Leo rolled his eyes at Sasha’s statement.

“Hey, Donnie!” The purple-clad softshell appeared over the edge of the walkway above them. “Is it supposed to snow?”

“Let me check …” Donnie tapped away on his wrist-screen for a few moments before replying, “No, no the chances of snow aren’t supposed to get high enough for it until next week.”

“Ha!” Leo shouted triumphantly with a grin and a point at Sasha. She glared back and smacked his hand down.

“What, pray tell, is the ‘ha’ for?” Donnie asked.

“Sasha says it’s gonna snow,” Mikey supplied helpfully.

“That’s because it will!” Sasha placed her hands on her hips as she stood her ground, both physically and figuratively. Leo started laughing again.

Donnie hopped lightly down from the walkway, landing carefully on his feet. “Sorry, Sasha, but I think you’re mistaken. I’ve checked at least five different weather sources, and they all say no snow.”

“How do you know it’s gonna snow anyhow?” Raph asked. Sasha shrugged.

“I can just sort of sense it,” she replied seriously. At that, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey just stared, while Leo laughed harder.

“I-I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Donnie asked.

“This is hilarious. Hold up, I gotta get April on the phone,” Leo gasped between laughs, typing away on his phone. Sasha huffed, wondering if she could get away with OtterBoxing Leo’s phone.

“What is so weird about this?” She asked. “I can tell it’s going to snow. Like how certain animals can predict storms and such?”

“Yo, April!” Leo called over speakerphone. “You hearin’ this?”

_ “ … what did I hear?” _

“Sasha says it’s gonna snow.”

_ “What?!” _

_ _ “Oh my gosh,” Sasha muttered. Donnie subconsciously wrapped an arm around her.

“How can you tell?” he asked, seeming more curious that skeptical.

“The way the air smells, for one. The wind.” Sasha shrugs again, feeling a little worked up. “I don’t know, okay? I just know that I can tell it’s gonna snow.”

“Alright then, ‘Weather Girl’,” Leo teased snarkily. “When is this mysterious snow supposed to show up?”

“Sometime today. Maybe early tomorrow.” Sasha sounded so certain in her answer that the other three -- four, counting April on the phone -- seemed taken aback. But not Leo.

“What  _ time _ ?”

“Eight forty-five PM sharp,” Sasha replied sarcastically. “Look, I don’t know the specific time, Leon. I just know that it’s coming.”

“Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggghhhhhhtttttttttt.” Leo turned away, heading for the arcade room. “When you either get a time or get off this schtick, come find me, m’kay?” Sasha glared after her (now second) best gay friend until Donnie tugged her closer. 

“Don’t worry about him, he’s in one of his asshole moods,” Donatello assured her. Sasha huffed.

“Clearly all of you are, ‘cause none of you believe me,” she grumbled. “So you know what? Fine.” She raised her voice, making sure even Leo could hear her. “As soon as I’m sure the snow’s here, I’m going to drag all of you to the surface to prove it.” Skeptical murmurs followed, making Sasha even angrier.

“Come on,” Donnie murmured, tugging her in one direction.

“What?”

“Come on, come cool off in the lab.”

“Ugh.”

* * *

“So apparently cooling off did nothing,” Donnie observed as he, along with his three brothers, April, and an increasingly antic Sasha, stood on a rooftop in the freezing winter cold.

Thank the heavens for warm layers.

“I can’t believe your still on this schtick,” Leo said while crossing his arms.

“Shh,” was Sasha’s only reply.

“Channel 5  _ did _ say clear skies,” Donnie added.

“Shh.”

“I’m cold.”

“See, Sash? You’re gonna freeze Mikey with this. Just let it go, admit you were wrong and I was right, and --”

“ _ Shh. _ ”

“Fox Weather said only 30% chance …”

“Shh!”

“Is this ‘cause of my teasing? Are you just mad at me for calling you out?”

“...”

“Look, fine, I’ll apologize, alright? I’m sorry. Now, can we please go in before we all die?”

“Only 25% from Channel 8 Weather --”

“ _ Shh! _ ”

There was a long moment of silence that consisted of everyone watching Sasha as she watched the dark (though now noticeably cloudy) night sky.

Finally, Leo had had it.

“You know what? That’s it. Raph, I think we should get everyone back inside because this is stupid --!” Leo turned to go.

“Wait!” But Sasha didn’t have to call for him to wait.

Just as Leo turned, a snowflake drifted down from the heavens. Right in front of him. 

Then another.

And another.

Until a nice little flurry had started up in New York City. Everyone on the rooftop was silent, until --

“Channel 5 are  _ liars _ .”

April and Mikey giggled at Donnie’s awed response to the snow. Raph just looked up, occasionally sticking out his tongue to catch a drifting flake. Leo slowly turned around to join the group.

“What on earth …?” he mumbled.

“Fox has no clue what it’s talking about.” Sasha grinned, having clearly proven herself. Everyone looked slackjawed at the snow, at her, at the  _ snow. _ The unpredicted  _ snow _ .

“Channel 8 are frauds.”

“You good, Dee?”

“They’re hacks, all of them.”

“He’ll be fine.”

“How’d you do that?” Sasha’s attention turned to the now-humbled, still-awed Leonardo. “How?” She grinned.

“Don’t ever underestimate me,” was her only reply. Leo’s look of shock turned to mild disturbance. 

Raph finally spoke up. “Well, I don’t see no reason to waste a perfectly good snow day -- er,  _ night _ , that is. Y’all up for it?”

There was much agreement all around.

**Author's Note:**

> FFFUUUUUUUNNNNN!


End file.
